


Все, что вспомнишь, — все твое

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Кенма с самого начала был не в восторге от идеи идти ночью исследовать окрестности тренировочного лагеря, но он и не подозревал, чем это может обернуться.





	Все, что вспомнишь, — все твое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018.

Кенма отложил приставку и зевнул. Автобус стоял уже четвертый час, и он успел подремать, пройти несколько уровней в новой игре, обменяться десятком сообщений с Шое и снова начать клевать носом. Тренировочный лагерь начинался совершенно дурацки: сломаться ровно на середине дороги — такого не случалось еще ни разу за все их поездки.  
— О, ты проснулся, — Куроо заглянул в автобус. — Идем к нам.  
Кенма сморщил нос, потянулся, снова зевая, и Куроо фыркнул. Он постоянно подшучивал над тем, как долго и медленно Кенма раскачивается, — везде, даже в поездках. Кенма не любил, когда над ним смеялись, но у Куроо это получалось как-то незло и необидно. А может, это просто у Кенмы не получалось на него обижаться.  
— Ты же не меня звать пришел, — уточнил Кенма, все-таки выбираясь из кресла.  
— Ну почему, — Куроо потянулся за своим рюкзаком. — Проверить, как ты. Сказать, что через полчаса обещали другой автобус, с этим что-то все плохо. А еще что ты многое пропускаешь. Слушай, у нас же должно быть что-то попить?  
— В правом боковом кармане, если вода. В моем рюкзаке в большом кармане сверху еще сок. А что я пропускаю?  
— Ага, спасибо, — Куроо полез в рюкзак Кенмы. — Так, а ты что, только яблочный взял?  
— Томатный тоже, ищи.  
— Отлично, — Куроо вытащил пакет с соком. — На тебя всегда можно положиться.  
— Так что там? — повторил Кенма.  
— Фукунага отжигает, — ответил Куроо, отрывая от пакета соломинку. — Лев предложил рассказывать по кругу страшные истории, и, в общем, оказалось, что Фукунага в этом деле дока. Ямамото уже три раза начинал орать, чтобы он сворачивал, а потом все равно просил рассказать дальше.  
Кенма посмотрел в окно. Было еще совсем светло, но пока они доберутся до лагеря, начнет смеркаться. А значит, на новом месте располагаться они будут уже почти в темноте. Не то чтобы Кенма по-настоящему боялся всяких историй о призраках и монстрах, но точно знал: стоит послушать или посмотреть что-нибудь такое, он потом еще с неделю будет по вечерам прислушиваться — не доносится ли откуда-то с улицы «тэке-тэке».  
— Ну так что?  
— Я лучше еще посплю, — ответил Кенма и, чтобы это прозвучало убедительно, снова попытался зевнуть. Получилось ужасно фальшиво.  
Куроо прищурился, но комментировать никак не стал. Сказал только:  
— Ладно. Я разбужу, когда приедет новый автобус.

Другого автобуса пришлось ждать целый час. Кенма успел заснуть так крепко, что не сразу понял, чего от него хочет Куроо, а когда сообразил, дернулся так, что как следует приложился локтем о ручку кресла, которую сам же и опустил, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
— Эй, спокойно, — Куроо придержал его за плечо. — Там еще Некомата о чем-то общается с водителями, так что можно не бежать.  
— Угу, — Кенма потер ладонями лицо. От недолгого сна в голове был туман, а во рту — отвратительный привкус. И не ел же ничего такого после того, как утром почистил зубы, а все равно. — Можешь дать жвачку? Она у тебя во внешнем переднем кармане рюкзака.  
— Как удобно, что ты все помнишь, — Куроо усмехнулся.  
Кенма фыркнул, выцарапал из упаковки сразу две подушечки и поморщился от слишком мятного вкуса. Зато такие больше всего любил Куро, поэтому в поездки Кенма покупал именно их.  
Куроо закинул на плечо рюкзак и подхватил сразу обе куртки — свою и Кенмы.  
— Идем?  
— Ага.

Новый автобус был близнецом того, на котором они выезжали из школы. Кенма заглянул в уже опустевший грузовой отсек, чтобы убедиться, что они точно ничего не забыли.  
— Кенма!  
Некомата подошел к нему — видимо, за тем же.  
— Хватит уже возиться, иди садись.  
— Вы все-таки не хотите меня слушать, да, Некомата-сенсей? — незнакомый мужчина остановился рядом с ними, скрестив руки на груди. Наверное, это и был новый водитель. — А я говорю, не нужно вам сейчас туда ехать!  
— Почему? — спросил Кенма.  
— Глупости потому что, — резко отозвался Некомата. Кенма никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил таким тоном. — Глупости и суеверия.  
— Автобус не просто так сломался!  
— Вот механик и разберется, какое там «не просто так», — отрезал Некомата. — Идем, Кенма. Если мы тут будем возиться, вы и на ужин не успеете.   
Он развернулся и зашагал ко второму автобусу. Кенме ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

В новом автобусе Куроо занял для них места впереди, так что сидели они совсем рядом с тренерами. Некомата хмурился, и Кенма так и не решился спросить, в чем его пытался убедить второй водитель. Наой-сана это то ли не волновало, то ли он вообще был не в курсе, но встревоженным не выглядел. Кенма сказал себе, что ему-то точно не стоит дергаться из-за непонятно чего, и снова вытащил приставку, но спокойно поиграть не удалось.  
— Эй, Фукунага.  
Ямамото мог сколько угодно пытаться шептать, но даже шептал он громче, чем Кенма говорил.  
— Фукунага-а. А вот если что, то что с этими ёкаями можно сделать?  
Куроо, который до этого вроде как дремал, открыл один глаз и покосился на Кенму.  
— Зависит от ёкая. Ну вот, например, Кучисакэ-онна…  
— Это та тетка в повязке?  
— Ага. На ее вопрос нельзя отвечать ни да, ни нет.  
Куроо тронул Кенму за рукав и, когда тот посмотрел на него, тихо спросил:  
— Сказать им, чтобы прекращали?  
Кенма мог сказать и сам. И Ямамото послушался бы — а может, еще бы и обрадовался, потому что у него с этими страшилками было, кажется, так, как бывает с царапиной, которую чешешь и чешешь и не можешь остановиться, пока кто-то другой не даст по рукам.  
— А на странствующих монахов просто лучше не смотреть.  
— А я и не видел их никогда, — заявил Лев. — Я бы смотрел!  
— Это может оказаться микоши-нюдо. И если ты будешь на него смотреть, — Фукунага, похоже, увлекся и начал говорить почти нараспев, — то он начнет расти, расти, а потом, когда ты запрокинешь голову, он…  
— Съест тебя! — закончил за него Яку.  
— Не съест, — поправил его Фукунага. — Вопьется в горло.  
— Большая разница!  
Кенма заметил, что Некомата почему-то поморщился — наверное, тоже был не в восторге от всех этих историй.  
— Хватит уже, — решительно сказал Куроо. — Ну или хотя бы звук приглушите. Я лично хочу поспать.  
Демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и сполз вниз по сидению, устраиваясь поудобнее, — чтобы никто не сомневался в серьезности его намерений. Кенма улыбнулся и нажал на play.

Когда они приехали в тренировочный лагерь, уже смеркалось.  
— Сейчас быстро ужинать, — распорядился Некомата, — потом раскладывать вещи и спать. Завтра начнем пораньше.   
По мнению Кенмы, это был отличный план, но, кажется, больше никто из команды не был с этим согласен. Разве что отчаянно зевающий Инуока тоже не проявлял особого энтузиазма.  
— А как же разведать обстановку?! — громким драматичным шепотом вопросил Ямамото.  
— Хоть чуть-чуть посмотреть окрестности! — поддержал его Лев. Он шептать даже не пытался.  
Куроо взглянул на Кенму:  
— Ты как?  
— Я пас.  
После стольких часов в автобусе Кенме больше всего хотелось растянуться на футоне — с приставкой, конечно.  
— Ладно. Мы ненадолго, посмотрим, что тут возле территории лагеря. До темноты вернемся.  
— Я тоже останусь, — почти виновато сказал Инуока. Наверное, решил Кенма, ему неловко, что он «отваливается» от основной компании.  
— Лентяи, — припечатал Куроо. И улыбнулся так, что Инуока заметно расслабился.

Через пару часов на улице уже совсем стемнело. Инуока, отключившийся почти сразу, как остальные ушли, тихо посапывал. Кенма, который наконец тоже начал клевать носом, отложил приставку и вытащил из сумки телефон. Было странно, что Куроо так задерживался и никак не дал о себе знать.  
Может, стоило позвонить и узнать, где они бродят.   
Как только Кенма подумал об этом, в коридоре послышался шум. Дверь распахнулась, первым ввалился Лев — не слишком чистый, но до омерзения чем-то довольный, за ним — Яку и остальные.  
— Вы долго, — сказал Кенма. — Я уже хотел звонить.  
— Все в порядке, мамочка, — Ямамото, тоже какой-то по-дурному веселый, наклонился и попытался потрепать Кенму по волосам. Кенма увернулся и спросил:  
— А где Куро?  
— Какой Куро? — рассеянно уточнил Ямамото.  
— Не смешно.  
— Что не смешно? — к ним подошел Яку. — Вы о чем?  
— Где Куроо? — повторил Кенма.  
Наверное, они все считали эту выходку ужасно остроумной.  
— Эй, — примиряюще сказал Яку, — не заводись. Мы правда не понимаем, о чем ты.  
Кенма почти растерялся. Он был уверен, что ни Куроо, ни остальные не стали бы так шутить… или все-таки стали бы?   
— Инуока, — Кенма надеялся, что голос его прозвучал нормально, — ну хоть ты…  
— А? — Инуока сонно заморгал. — Что?  
— Куроо. Ты тоже не понимаешь, о ком я?  
— Нет, — отозвался Инуока, и сказал он это так честно, что Кенму замутило. Когда его-то успели подговорить?  
Кенма вытащил телефон — и тут же вспомнил, как перед отъездом слил все фотографии на компьютер, чтобы освободить место для еще одной игры. И сеть, как назло, здесь почти не ловила.  
— А если я сейчас пойду к Некомате, — чтобы его слова выглядели убедительнее, Кенма действительно поднялся с футона, — и скажу, что Куроо не вернулся в лагерь?  
— Кенма, — теперь Яку смотрел на него совсем растерянно, — да о чем ты говоришь? Какой Куроо? Некомата-сенсей то же самое у тебя спросит.  
Если это была шутка, она зашла слишком далеко. Кенма подошел к двери и на всякий случай предупредил:  
— Я правда иду к Некомате, потому что это ни разу не весело.  
— Да иди, — сердито отозвался Яку. — Это и правда не весело, что ты несешь непонятно что.

В комнате тренера горел свет — хорошо, что не придется его будить. Кенма осторожно постучал.  
— Да, — отозвался Некомата. — О, Кенма. Что-то случилось? Вы же вроде уже все должны были спать?  
— Куроо нет. Он ушел прогуляться по окрестностям и до сих пор не вернулся.  
Кенма решил пока не уточнять, что гулял Куроо не один, а почти со всей командой.  
— Какой Куроо? — переспросил Некомата. — Это что, здешнего кота так зовут? Так пусть гуляет.  
— Куроо Тецуро, — беспомощно повторил Кенма. — Наш капитан.   
Ну не могли же они все уговорить Некомату-сенсея подыграть им. Тем более такой розыгрыш был глупым и злым. Кенма понял, что начинает паниковать.   
— Кенма, — Некомата покачал головой, — вашего капитана зовут Кай Нобуюки. Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Тебе что-то приснилось?  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Кенма. — Нет. Все в порядке. Извините.   
— Вот и иди спать, — кивнул Некомата.  
Кенма закрыл за собой дверь и замер в коридоре. Конечно, это все еще могло быть глупой и злой шуткой — но Кенма не верил, что Куроо стал бы вот так шутить. Может, ему просто снится кошмар?   
Он ущипнул себя за руку. Было больно — а во сне точно не бывает больно?   
— Кенма, — в конце коридора показался Фукунага. — Что случилось?  
Если Кенма и спал, то сон был слишком реалистичным.  
— Фукунага, — он надеялся, что голос у него сейчас не дрогнет, — ты правда не помнишь, кто такой Куроо?  
Фукунага внимательно посмотрел на Кенму и покачал головой:  
— Нет. Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь.  
Кенма глубоко вдохнул. Если ему снится кошмар, рано или поздно он проснется. Если у всех вокруг поехала крыша, то вопрос «где Куро» все равно остается открытым.  
— Ладно, — он сжал кулаки, — ладно. А можешь мне сказать, куда вы ходили?  
Фукунага какое-то время молча смотрел на Кенму — и Кенма вдруг подумал, что Фукунага сам немножко напоминает не совсем человека.  
— Не хочешь говорить… — начал было он, но Фукунага перебил его:  
— Я покажу. Идем.

Шли они молча.  
Кенма немного опасался, что Фукунага сейчас снова начнет что-то нести про проклятия и ёкаев, но, наверное, он помнил, как Кенма недолюбливает такие истории. А может, подумал Кенма, Фукунаге и самому не по себе. Одно дело — пугать историями про гасадокуро доверчивого Льва в общей спальне, и совсем другое — думать об этих самых гасадокуро, когда вот так идешь непонятно куда и зачем посреди ночи.  
— Здесь мы свернули, — голос Фукунаги вырвал Кенму из размышлений. Он показывал на дорожку, ведущую куда-то между деревьев. Там было совсем темно, и Кенма включил фонарик на телефоне. Земля была чуть влажной, наверное, здесь недавно прошел дождь, и на дорожке отлично просматривались следы кроссовок.  
Куроо ушел в своих старых серых кроссовках, изношенных и любимых. Кенма помнил, как тетя Томоко, мама Куроо, несколько раз грозилась их выбросить, но махнула рукой, когда Куроо утащил их к Кенме и спрятал у него под кроватью. Жаль, что Кенма не мог вспомнить, как выглядела их подошва — он бы сейчас был рад увидеть сколько угодно глупое подтверждение тому, что Куроо был здесь. Что Куроо вообще был.   
Они шли еще минут пять, а потом уперлись в густые кусты.  
— Все, — сказал Фукунага. — Дальше дороги не было, и мы повернули.  
Кенма посветил на кусты — дороги действительно не было. Зато следы были.  
Казалось, что кто-то просто шагнул сквозь густые ветки, умудрившись почти не повредить их. Кенма решительно нырнул туда же — и зажмурился от резкого, яркого света.

За кустами — и как только он умудрился в них не застрять — он увидел поляну с небольшим храмом. Перед храмом горел высокий костер, по одну сторону от него стояла высокая женщина в белом, по другую — сидел Куроо.  
— Куро! — крикнул Кенма, и тут же почувствовал, как у него защипало в носу. — Куро!  
Куроо не шевельнулся. Вместо него на Кенму обернулась женщина, и Кенма почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок.   
Эта женщина точно была не человеком.  
— Как ты здесь оказался, детеныш? — спросила она. — Я уже нашла себе слугу, ты мне не нужен.  
Женщина махнула рукой — и вокруг снова стало темно. Кенма несколько раз моргнул и понял, что они снова стоят у дорожки.  
— Здесь мы свернули, — сказал Фукунага.  
— Мы же здесь уже были, — тупо отозвался Кенма.  
— Нет, — ответил Фукунага.  
Кенма не стал спорить. Включив фонарик, он просто побежал по дорожке со всех ног и даже не стал притормаживать возле кустов, с размаху врезаясь в них, — и снова оказался на той же поляне.  
— Куро! — закричал он. — Куро!  
— Ты мне не нужен, глупый детеныш! — в этот раз женщина звучала сердито, а Кенма споткнулся и упал, свозя ладони и колени, — и снова оказываясь у того же поворота.  
— Все в порядке? — обернулся к нему Фукунага. — Здесь мы свернули.  
Кенма скрипнул зубами. Если эта нечеловеческая тетка думает, что от него можно так легко отделаться — она глубоко ошибается. Он снова включил фонарик на телефоне — и замер. В некоторых игрушках, если ты фейлил задачу несколько раз подряд, тебя могло отбросить не на шаг назад, а на начало уровня. Или в точку сохранения.  
Кенма быстро открыл карты и отметил координаты места, где они находились. Возможно, тетка может возвращать его только к началу этой дорожки, но если нет, стоило перестраховаться. А потом снова рванул к кустам.   
В этот раз он даже не стал пытаться звать Куроо, а сразу выпалил:  
— Отдай мне его!  
Женщина махнула рукавом и взвизгнула: «Прочь!»  
Кенму как будто ударило потоком воздуха — а потом он врезался во что-то и пребольно оцарапал локоть.  
— Кенма, — теперь Фукунага наконец звучал встревоженно. — Ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
Кенма поднялся и огляделся. Насчет сохранения он подумал очень вовремя. Они опять стояли на дороге, но какой-то совсем незнакомой.  
— Мы сюда не шли, — сказал Фукунага.  
— Нам нужно вернуться, — сквозь зубы ответил Кенма. Содранные колени саднили, его здорово приложило о дерево, а главное, у него не было ничего, кроме ослиного упрямства, чтобы как-то помочь Куроо. Как же это злило — и каким беспомощным он себя чувствовал!  
— Ты знаешь, как? — уточнил Фукунага.  
— Да, — отозвался Кенма.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Фукунага. — Идем.

Маршрут на карте показывал, что идти им еще пятнадцать минут. Кенма лихорадочно размышлял: что он может сделать? Если бы ловила сеть и был интернет, он бы поискал какие-нибудь «методы борьбы с ёкаями подручными средствами», но сеть дышала еле-еле, и даже открыть поисковик ему не удалось.  
— Говорят, — начал Фукунага, — раз в сто лет в этой местности потусторонние существа со всей Японии проводят ярмарку.  
Кенма скрипнул зубами и хотел уже попросить Фукунагу прекратить, но обернулся — и слова застряли у него в горле. В лунном свете глаза Фукунаги блестели каким-то безумным светом. Кенме стало не по себе.  
— На этой ярмарке, — голос Фукунаги звучал монотонно, — ёкаи не только обмениваются товарами, но и ищут себе слуг. Демонов попроще или людей. Людей они любят меньше, потому что человеческое тело быстро портится, всего каких-то сто лет, и его пора заменять.  
— Откуда ты это все взял?  
— Слышал, — Фукунага понизил голос, — как наш водитель рассказывал это Некомате. Он еще сказал, что наш автобус не зря сломался, не нужно было нам сюда ехать. Некомата рассердился.  
— И что, эти ёкаи, — Кенма сглотнул, — похищают людей?  
— Не знаю, — Фукунага моргнул — и опять стал похож на нормального странного себя. — Но если бы похищали, наверное, были бы легенды про пропавших людей, а здесь наоборот.  
— В смысле наоборот?  
— Иногда находят записи о людях, о которых никто ничего не знает. По записям получается, что человек был — но его никто не помнит.  
— Куро, — прошептал Кенма. — Так вот что… Вы поэтому его не помните!  
Фукунага наклонил голову:  
— Куро — это тот, кого ты ищешь?  
— Он капитан Некомы, — Кенма почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы. — Самый лучший капитан. И мой друг.  
— Ясно, — Фукунага на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Давай найдем его. 

У поворота на дорожку он вдруг придержал Кенму за локоть.  
— Не торопись. Пойдем вместе? Ты же что-то видишь?   
— Да, — кивнул Кенма. — Хорошо.   
Они двинулись по дорожке. У кустов Фукунага замер.  
— Дальше прохода нет.  
— Есть, — покачал головой Кенма, — нужно пройти сквозь. Там будет поляна и храм. И костер.  
И Куро.  
— Ладно.  
Кенма уже привычно шагнул сквозь кусты. Женщина подняла голову и прищурилась.  
— Снова ты?  
— Отдай мне Куро, — твердо сказал Кенма, а потом, сглотнув, добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
— С чего мне тебе его отдавать? — женщина склонила голову к плечу. — Мне нужен слуга, я нашла его. Что ты мне можешь предложить взамен, маленький глупый человек?  
— Я… — Кенма запнулся. Что он мог предложить? Остаться вместо Куроо?   
Тут кусты зашуршали и сквозь них на поляну пробрался Фукунага.  
— Кенма?  
— Ты его привел взамен? — женщина оскалилась, и Кенма увидел, что ее рот был полон острых длинных зубов.  
— Нет! — крикнул он в панике. — Нет!  
— Почему нет? — удивился Фукунага. — Это же ты.  
— Ты что, ее не видишь?!  
— Кого? — Фукунага хлопал глазами как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто не было ни храма, ни костра, ни жуткой женщины в белом.  
— Глупый детеныш, — тетка захохотала. — Конечно, не видит. Но это неважно, твой друг тоже меня не сразу увидел.  
— А я вижу, — Кенма закусил губу, чувствуя, что у него дрожит подбородок. — И я помню про Куро, хотя должен был забыть, да? Значит, что-то пошло не так. Значит, я могу что-то сделать… как-то договориться.  
Женщина протянула к Кенме руку, выпуская когти, и почти нежно погладила его по лицу. Кенма зажмурился и почувствовал, как по щеке стекает горячее. Сейчас это существо его просто съест, и никого он не спасет…  
— Вы, люди, — женщина выдохнула и отстранилась, — такие глупые. Такие безрассудные. Такие предсказуемые. Хочешь сделку?   
— Да, — вырвалось у Кенмы, но он тут же поправился: — Какую?  
— Ты не должен был ничего помнить, — нараспев произнесла женщина — существо, — но запомнил. Расскажи мне, что ты помнишь. Говори о своем друге до рассвета, не умолкай, не лги и не ошибайся, если я буду задавать вопросы. Если ты сможешь развлекать меня, пока солнце не встанет, я отдам тебе того, за кем ты пришел. Нет — оставлю себе и тебя, и его. Один мне послужит, а второго я съем.   
Она облизнулась, и Кенму передернуло от страха и отвращения.  
— Так что, человеческий детеныш, согласен?  
— Да, — в горле у Кенмы совсем пересохло, и он повторил: — Согласен. А его, — он указал на Фукунагу, — ты отпустишь?  
— Пусть идет, — улыбнулась женщина, снова показывая свои зубы-лезвия.  
— Фукунага, — Кенма обернулся к нему, — ты можешь идти, а мне нужно быть здесь до утра. Правда нужно.  
— Я останусь, — ответил Фукунага.  
— Хорошо, — Кенма сглотнул, надеясь, что его не слишком заметно колотит. — Но я буду говорить… всякое. Не удивляйся, ладно?  
Фукунага молча кивнул и просто встал рядом.  
Кенма глубоко вдохнул. Он не любил и не умел говорить и никогда не говорил много. Что вообще можно вот так ни с чего рассказывать о ком-то, даже если этот кто-то был с тобой рядом с самого детства?  
— Куро волейбольный маньяк, — начал он. — Он играет еще с младшей школы и всегда мечтал здорово играть, и он всегда требовал, чтобы мы вместе пробовали всякие крутые штуки…

Кенма говорил и говорил.   
О любимой еде Куроо.  
О том, как он может провести все выходные за просмотром волейбольных матчей или играя на приставке вместе с Кенмой. О том, что он любит воду и море, и умеет нырять с открытыми глазами, и хочет поучиться дайвингу — когда-нибудь, когда волейбол не будет занимать все его время.   
О том, что у него есть полная коллекция манги Сейлор Мун.   
О том, что Куроо не любит молоко и кофе по отдельности, но любит кофе с молоком и дурацкими сиропами, любит кофейное мороженое и кофейные торты.   
Что в девять он сломал палец на правой руке и заревел только тогда, когда ему сказали, что в волейбол нельзя будет играть несколько месяцев.   
Что он добрый, и подкармливает всех бездомных котов в округе...  
Кенма говорил, говорил, чувствуя, что у него садится голос, что он уже сам не очень понимает, что несет, но твердо знал только одно: умолкать нельзя.   
И когда он сделал паузу, чтобы поглубже вдохнуть, то понял, что небо светлеет.  
— Вы глупые и слабые, люди, — снова повторила женщина, теперь уже как-то задумчиво. — До рассвета осталось совсем немного. Ответь на мои вопросы, не лги и не ошибайся, и я отпущу вас.  
Кенма кивнул. Он совсем охрип, ноги едва держали его от усталости, но сесть на землю он почему-то боялся.  
— Какой зверь приносит умиротворение твоему другу? — спросила женщина.   
Это был странный вопрос — и совсем легкий. Куро всегда был кошатником.  
— Кошки, — уверенно ответил Кенма.  
Женщина засмеялась.  
— Славно. А какой страх отравляет его сердце?  
Кенма замер. Он знал — Куроо однажды говорил ему, — но они это почти никогда не обсуждали.  
— Мама, — тихо ответил он. — Куро боится, что его мама заболеет и…  
Когда Куроо было восемь, тетя Томоко на два месяца попала в больницу, и Кенма точно знал, что после именно этот страх иногда не давал Куроо уснуть. Он рассказал Кенме об этом, когда однажды оставался у него ночевать. Куроо было тогда уже почти одиннадцать, но он расплакался, и Кенма помнил, как они тогда еще полночи обнимались — вместе было не так страшно.  
— Какие же вы… нежные, — женщина снова улыбнулась. — Но ты хорошо развлек меня, за сто лет я успела почти забыть, какие вы… люди. Скажи мне теперь, кто для тебя этот мальчик?  
— Он, — Кенма растерялся, — он…  
Лучший друг. Единственный, кто всегда был рядом. Капитан его команды. Мальчик из соседнего дома…  
— Не лги и не ошибайся, — проворковала женщина. — Не ошибайся и не лги.  
— Он... — Кенма вдохнул, — Куро — самый важный для меня человек.  
— Нежные и глупые, — выдохнула женщина, махнула рукой — и все растворилось: она сама, храм, костер. Осталась только пустая поляна — и на ней Куроо, который растерянно моргал, явно не понимая, где он и что произошло.  
— Куро! — крикнул Кенма. — Куро!  
Подбежал к нему, упал рядом, обнимая, и разревелся, уткнувшись ему в куртку.  
— Ты чего? — растерянно повторял Куроо, гладя его по спине и волосам. — Ну ты чего? Что-то случилось?  
Фукунага подошел к ним и положил руку на плечо Кенме.   
— Все хорошо. Все закончилось хорошо.

Когда они ехали назад в Токио, Фукунага снова начал рассказывать страшные истории. Кенма не хотел больше ничего знать о демонах и ёкаях, поэтому заткнул уши наушниками. Он бы так и задремал, если бы Куроо не потрогал его за плечо.  
— Не хочешь послушать?   
— Что? — недовольно отозвался Кенма. — Опять про Кучисакэ-онну?  
— Неа, местная легенда, — Куроо улыбался как-то странно, и Кенма напрягся. Он рассказал ему, что произошло… частично, но не был уверен, что Куро поверил ему.  
— И тогда девушка пришла к лесной ведьме, — вещал Фукунага, — и сказала: я помню его, значит, сломаю твои чары.  
Кенма втянул голову в плечи. Ему очень захотелось попросить Фукунагу заткнуться.  
— И до самого утра говорила она о своем друге, а с первым лучом солнца ведьма спросила у нее: кто он для тебя, что ты так печешься о нем?  
Байки про ёкаев Фукунага рассказывал не так поэтично.   
— И ответила девушка: он, — Фукунага выдержал драматичную паузу, — самый дорогой для меня человек. И взошло солнце, и рассеялись чары.   
— И все? — разочарованно спросил Лев. — Ведьма никого не съела?  
— Нет, — ответил Фукунага. — Любовь победила.  
— Тоска какая, — проворчал Ямамото. — Давай еще что-нибудь, только страшное.  
— Эй, — шепнул Куроо на ухо Кенме. — Самый дорогой человек, значит?   
Кенма залился краской и попытался спрятаться в куртке. Получилось плохо.  
Куроо поймал его руку и сжал пальцы:  
— Спасибо.   
А потом добавил, еще тише, почти неслышно:  
— Ты для меня тоже.


End file.
